nfl_200001_playoffs_band_basedfandomcom-20200213-history
NFL 1988-89 Playoffs (Band Based)
Home The NFL 1988 Postseason began on December 24, 1988, and it concluded on January 22, 1989 when Metallica defeated Slayer 27-13 in Super Bowl XXIII. Background and Participants The 1988 postseason featured All That Remains in the playoffs once again after a two year absence. Metallica made another dominant run into the postseason. Wild Card Round December 24, 1988 AFC: Testament 35, Pantera 19 Game Time: 1:30pm EST/ 10:30am PST Weather: Testament forced three turnovers and held Pantera to only 203 offensive yards. This was Pantera's first ever playoff appaerance. December 26, 1988 NFC: Alice In Chains 20, Judas Priest 17 Game Time: 2:30pm EST/ 11:30am PST Weather: 35 F, Overcast Judas Preist kicker Dave Holland, who was near retirement, missed the potential game tying 44 yard field goal. He had a poor day as he went on one for three for field goals. Alice In Chains halted Judas Priest untl the second half when Judas Priest was able to make plays. Holland retired after the loss. Divisional Round December 31, 1988 NFC: Megadeth 27, Slayer 31 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 9:30am PST Weather: 53 F, Overcast Slayer's defense practically shut down Dave Mustaine, who only completed 15/29 passes for 209 yards, but they were unable to contain the running game. Chuck Behler rushed for 142 yards, the second highest in postseason franchise history at the time, and helped Megadeth make a surge later in the game, but Slayer was able to stop their momentum with a last second turnover to move on to their fourth NFC Championship game in six years. AFC: Metallica 36, Rush 23 Game Time: 4pm EST/ 1pm PST Weather: Metallica stormed to a 20-0 lead and gained 442 offensive yards while forcing four turnovers to derail Rush and move on to their fourth AFC Championship game in six years. January 1, 1988 AFC: Iron Maiden 10, Testament 13 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 11:30am PST Weather: 21 F, Fog, Snow, Breezy Winds and Decreasing Temps In a defense dominated game, Tetsament kicker Louie Clemente made the game winning 32 yard field goal as time expired to send Testament to their first ever AFC Championship game. As the game got closer to the end, the temperature dropped to 15 degrees with wind chills approaching zero degrees.Both team's offenses were limited heavily throughout the game by the weather and big defensive play. NFC: All That Remains 34, Alice In Chains 17 Game Time: 4pm EST Weather: 34F, Partly Cloudy All That Remains dominated Alice In Chains in the second half as their rivalry continued in this game. Both teams scored back and forth, and ATR led 17-10 at the half. Early in the third quarter, ATR quarterback Christopher Reed threw a 17 yard pass to wide receiver Geoffrey Tate. When Tate began running forward, he collided with a linebacker, and he ended up breaking his ankle almost clean in two. Most of the All That Remains players were enraged about the injury, and this ultimately caused a now charged and enraged All That Remains team to score 17 unanswered points. Alice In Chains were only able to get a TD in the fourth quarter, but they had three second half turnovers. Conference Championship January 8, 1989 AFC: Metallica 21, Testament 18